


Fading Lines

by Sora_Writes



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Writes/pseuds/Sora_Writes
Summary: Fred had left his home city of San Fransokyo years ago, right after graduation to be exact, right after his first and only crush unknowingly ripped his heart out and stomped on it. Now, he was returning to help his parents. It seemed that after years of vacationing most of the year on their island, they finally decided to just move there. There were no plans to visit his friends, but after running into Honey Lemon, he finds himself quickly drug in. Only three of the friends still lived there. Honey and Gogo were married and have been for the past two years and Tadashi… Tadashi is now always coming around with a little girl and never smiling truly anymore. Fred was determined to fix this and push his feelings down once again.





	Fading Lines

Fred sighed lightly, leaning against a window as he saw the neon colored lights that screamed home once. He flinched lightly as the plane landed. He hadn’t planned on coming back any time soon…well, he hadn’t planned on coming back at all. The day that he graduated was the day he had left San Fransokyo and he had graduated early, a whole year early to be exact. He remembered that it hadn’t felt soon enough at the time, and now it felt he returned too early. It was hard, but something that had to be done.

His parents have never talked to him much. Perhaps that was why when they called to request him to help the house maids and Heathcliff to pack their things so they could move to their island permanently that he had accepted without even really giving it much thought. Now he had regretted it, even as he couldn’t help but smile when he exited the airport to find Heathcliff waiting with the family’s car and one of his own rare smiles.

Fred gave him a smile of his own and soon he was opening the door to his old room, his home. It looked exactly how he left it, which was scary, it appeared that the maids had made sure to dust and vacuumed his whole room so not a speck of dust was there, all that was off was the stale air. Well, that and his change in taste. After years and his heart break, some of his taste in things changed. He still loved the figurines but now the painting by his favorite artist made him cringe at the over exaggeration of, well, everything but his face. That was probably due to his now successful career in writing and the stricter look on design that he got with it. It brought both a new appreciation and ruined anything that clashed to what he now accepted as a norm.

He’d ended up pondering on this longer than he would ever admit.

When he had finally snapped out of it, he put his suitcase down and promptly passed out.

 

—

 

It was three days later, and Fred and the others had barely made a dent with packing his parent’s possessions. It was when Fred realized this that he decided to take a break. He figured that there would be no harm in visiting his old favorite comic book store and the book store next to it to read some series he was behind on. So, he left with a goodbye to Heathcliff, catching a trolley for the first time in years.

Fred was browsing the book store, his shopping bag almost full of comics already in his hand. He finished looking through the fiction section and moved to the science fiction isle next, walking right past the romance section without looking up from the first page of the hard cover book he’d picked out. Maybe that’s why he literally dropped everything with a jump when he felt taps on his shoulder. He quickly turned to see a familiar smiling face.

“Freddie?” The blonde questioned gently, but didn’t give a chance to respond as she squealed and pulled him into a hug. “It’s been so long! Where have you been?!” She asked in excitement, pulling away enough for Fred to finally take in her appearance. It was Honey Lemon, she seemed mostly the same with shorter hair that she had in a high ponytail, her bright eyes and skinny frame still the same.

Fred found himself smiling lightly. “Hey Honey Lemon.” He greeted back, picking up his things off the floor and when Honey noticed she moved to help. Fred thanked her before smiling lightly and shrugging his shoulders lightly to calm. “I’ve been off in another state all together.” He answered. “I’ve been working. Writing a lot…”

To Fred’s surprise, Honey smiled with a knowing nod. “I’ve seen your name around.” She informed. “I was more referring to why you haven’t kept contact with us—You left after your graduation, two weeks before ours, and you haven’t even texted or called any of us.”

Fred nodded with a frown, biting his bottom lip. “Yeah…I’m sorry I just…”

“Couldn’t face Tadashi?” Honey supplied and giggled as Fred’s eyes widened and his jaw went slack. “Gogo told me.” She offered, and Fred sighed heavily.

“Of course, she did…” Fred mumbled before smiling and quickly changing the subject. They ended up talking and later going for coffee.

 

—

 

Fred still wasn’t sure how this happened, but here he was, a few days after the run in with Honey, at a park with the couple. He was however, relieved that Tadashi didn’t show up… Of course, he jinxed himself in thinking that, but hadn’t quite realized it yet…

They were in middle of talking about their new jobs when a little girl came running to their blanket and practically flung herself at Honey. “Auntie Honey!” The toddler exclaimed happily with a small lisp from missing her front tooth.

Honey’s reaction was immediate, hugging the little girl close. “Skye!” She exclaimed lovingly. “Where’s your daddy?”

“He’s so slow.” The little girl complained, earning a chuckle from Gogo.

Fred couldn’t help but smile, about to ask who’s she was when the girl squealed and ran to someone behind Fred, but he didn’t need to turn to know who it was once the other spoke up.

“Hey princess.” Tadashi greeted his daughter, picking her up and kissing her cheek. “I’m so glad you didn’t fall this time, my little speed demon.” He said affectionately, and Skye beamed up to him.

“I have too! I gotta beat Auntie Gogo one day!” She complained and earned a deep chuckle from Tadashi who finally looked to the group to greet them but stopped dead in his tracks when he finally noticed Fred. There was a long silence that turned thick and uncomfortable for everyone, except the toddler it seemed as she finally noticed the new face and went straight to Fred. “Hia! I’m Skye! Who are you?!” She asked in excitement that stunned Fred a moment before he smiled and responded, holding his fist out.

“I’m Fred.”

Skye’s eyes lit up and she returned the fist bump with a “Ba-la-la-la” and wiggling’s of her fingers. She then turned to Tadashi and looked up. “Daddy! Meet Fred!”

Ow. That hurt like the first heart break. She called Tadashi Daddy, that meant that she was his child and she looked at least four that meant Tadashi only waited a year, maybe two, after their break up to settle down. That made Fred look to see if there was a third person with them, but found no one. So, he looked back to his ex, who looked just as awkward as Fred felt before smiling and picking Skye up.

“I already know Fred, princess, he was my best friend.” Tadashi told the little girl before looking to Fred with a smile. “It’s good to see you again, Freddie. I missed you…” He said sweetly, and Fred tried to ignore how it made his heart melt and cheeks heat up some.

“Yeah…I, uh, missed you too…”

 

—

 

By some miracle, Fred survived the lunch sitting next to Tadashi and Skye with the girl’s constant questions. The one that struck the strongest was: “If you’re best friends, why did my daddy never talk to you before?” Fred didn’t answer, and Tadashi scolded her, but other than that, it was fine. It went quick enough, and he got to talk with everyone, which was nicer than he expected. However, once Sky finished eating, she wanted to go play and demanded to play with her daddy and his “new” best friend. After Tadashi trying to talk her down and Fred seeing the saddest puppy dog eyes from the little girl, Fred couldn’t help but agree to it.

That lead to now.

After spending a while playing on the playground and then the swings, the little girl then wanted to play with her aunts instead and left Fred and Tadashi together at the swings, each sitting at their own swing facing each other and swaying lightly. Fred tried not to pay attention to Tadashi, but it was hard not to with the other looking off to the side and…was…was that a small blush? He wondered but didn’t get much time as Tadashi finally spoke up.

“I’m…glad to see you again Fred… I got worried when you just…vanished… I missed you.” Tadashi said almost too quietly for Fred to hear, looking down at his feet, but smiled weakly. “I tried calling you a few times…”

Fred suddenly felt incredibly guilty as his mouth went dry. “I…had to change my number after I left.” A lie, he changed his number on purpose.

“You left so suddenly with no warning…to any of us…”

Fred gulped and nodded, looking down to his own feet.

It was silent for a while before Tadashi sighed. “Regardless.” He started. “I’m just happy to have you back.” He finished with a smile though Fred could easily see the sadness in his eyes.

 

—

 

The memory of those sad eyes haunted Fred even as he was laying down for the night. When had that sadness appeared? Last Fred saw Tadashi, he’d been overly overjoyed with Baymax finished, his younger brother off the streets and in SFIT, not to mention that he was getting ready to show off Baymax to backers. By all means, Tadashi’s life was in order and how he always said he wanted… He even had a family…he had everything so why was he so sad? Did Fred make him sad? But…Tadashi said he missed him, he wouldn’t have lied right?

Tadashi might just be being nice though considering…

Fred suddenly flushed and whined, grabbing his pillow and moving to smash it over his face to muffle his scream. He hated this, he hated remembering this, and he hated that he still felt this way. Tadashi moved on, why couldn’t he? Why did he have to be plagued with these feelings?

Probably because Tadashi had nothing to move on from. Fred confessed his feelings and Tadashi had rejected them. There was nothing for Tadashi to move on from but an awkward friendship. Though, Tadashi seemed to still want to be friends, so maybe it was only awkward for Fred? He didn’t know, this was just annoying!

All Fred knew…was that he had to fix Tadashi’s smile…


End file.
